<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Void, the Black Dragon Rises by CryingAtlast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842613">Through Void, the Black Dragon Rises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingAtlast/pseuds/CryingAtlast'>CryingAtlast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dragon Tamers Squad, Gen, Magic Cube, Parallel Universes, Saber Squad, Venom Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingAtlast/pseuds/CryingAtlast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark tendrils of his power came reaching out, screaming towards the bleak sky above. The surrounding people startled from where they were fighting against each other. “The Black Dragon!” Someone shouted from below. It took seven seconds for it to end. And when it did, he struck down with a stifling power on his fists, rendering them all powerless. </p><p> </p><p>Yu Zhong cried out - he found himself in a world of chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through Void, the Black Dragon Rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light underneath Lou Yi and his feet glowed in a synchronized dance. This was the end of the Dragon Altar and the beginning of a new era. His era. Where the world would only remember the name of whoever is strong and wouldn’t question his original intention.</p><p>But, a dash of golden slashed across from him. A sliver of an old friend, a young face from so long ago. Wanwan interrupted the Diversion that Lou Yi casted. </p><p>And with it, he fell through reality, lost in the push and pull, the discordant song of space and time. He fell and flew, in a second, it no longer differed. Only darkness. He opened his eyes and then became aware that they were open in the first place. </p><p>He felt strange.</p><p>It felt empty. </p><p>Why did it felt empty?</p><p>But, it wasn’t empty anymore. Something else was there. A dazzling light, so vivid that his eyes hurt, he closed them. It was calling him. But he had to be somewhere, didn’t he?</p><p>When he opened them again, he found himself in a world of chaos.</p><p>Yu Zhong was disoriented. The sound of wind and fire assaulted his ears, followed by thunderous roars of moving earth and the screeching, crushing steels. The storm of wind swept away the voices of various war cries.</p><p>Yu Zhong cried out, more deafening than ever. Dark tendrils of his power came reaching out, screaming towards the bleak sky above. He rose his head.</p><p>The surrounding people startled from where they were fighting each other. “The Black Dragon!” Someone shouted from below.</p><p>They looked up at his glorious divine form, at the dark energy whipping about. He dived down, rammed them up against each other and shoved them apart. The energy blast from a cannon only grazed his impregnable scale. Holy Light shone through, while a spider’s claws was thrown under him, without touching. A bluish cube passed through him, when he was circled by green and purple hexagon, which vanished without leaving any damage. It took seven seconds for the chaos to end. </p><p>And when it did, he struck down with a stifling power on his fist, rendering them all powerless. </p><p>“Who are you?” A gruff voice inquired, his automated body stood as tall as his transformed self.</p><p>His question went unanswered as he leaped for them, the soil blacken before they were knocked up. Then he whirled his sharp tail and slashed some people who were too slow. A scorpion-like human moved out, drawing his blade so fast, but Yu Zhong unleashed the Dragon Soul to slow him down, than attacking the people who still petrified around him with Sha Residue.</p><p>“I have no business with all of you.” Yu Zhong declared, voice booming in the ruined buildings and wasted land.</p><p>“Then why did you appeared here?” Now, a child-like one, with a poisonous looking staff in his hand.</p><p>“Oh, I wonder the same.” He retort sardonically, eyes fleetingly locking over each of them.</p><p>“Then, why attacked us?” The man who almost escaped him demanded, shamefully kneeling before him.</p><p>“You were fighting each other,” Yu Zhong laughed in disdain, lips curling menacingly, “I just want to participate, the more the merrier, right?”</p><p>“We fought for a cause.” An angel-like one defended, her wings spread wide from her back.</p><p>“What makes you think you’re the first one to do that?” Strings of energy entwined his body from behind. “Really now, youth these days. Where’s your ethics of fight?”</p><p>The damage done was not a problem, but the energy strings slowed him down, his body felt heavy and he was immobilized. He was unable to block the oncoming attack of another cybernetic person, he was knocked up to the air. Three slashes of his dual sword and Yu Zhong dropped down, cuts lacerated his skin. Then, Holy Light shone from above, falling down on him and slowing him down again. The soil underneath him was marked with something that looked like a black skull. </p><p>He couldn’t escape.</p><p>Or so he thought. Then, a bursting red flame passed through him, knocking back the people surrounding him to one side. An icy energy blasted to the other side. A shadowy dragon dance from the sky, purple in color, striking down people in an area not far from him. While another person roared forward and unleashing an energy shock to the monstrous lizard who marched to his side.</p><p>Then, another Holy Light, green in color, shone bright at him, connecting him with an elf, a race he rarely saw anymore. He would arched his eyebrows if he could.</p><p>“You are the Black Dragon.” That was a fact. “Thank you for saving us.”</p><p>“You?” He looked at the green-clothed elf incredulously, “I have done no such thing.”</p><p>The small smile irked him, Yu Zhong growled.</p><p>“Easy there,” the elf raised his hand, “We are on your side.”</p><p>“I doubt it.”</p><p>“You may call us the Dragon Tamers, but my name is Estes, the Rattan Dragon. We are here to protect the Magic Cube.”</p><p>“You are not a dragon.” </p><p>“Just their blessing.” Estes looked around, eyes wary, “We shall move out.”</p><p>“Oh, feel free to do that. I’ll stay here, thank you.”</p><p>“I beg to differ. We have already put the Magic Cube to safety, now we must save ourselves.”</p><p>“I am fine here. Besides, I don’t even know what Magic Cube you keep talking about.”</p><p>“You don’t?” the bewilder look on his face made Yu Zhong scoffed. What was it with these people?</p><p>“I don’t even know where I am, much less the nonsense you sprouted.”</p><p>He looked like he wanted to reply, but a fiery looking man interrupted them.</p><p>“Move out!”</p><p>He stood still, but a strong hand gripped his arm, pulling him along. He was too shocked to learn that the person dragging him was a woman, so that he went with her. Willingly.</p><p>Soon, they were running under great tree, no one seemed to be out of breath. The forest was eerily silent. Plants of various sizes and types greeted him, with lush leaves and blooming beautiful flowers. Albeit poisonous ones. A mouth of a cave stood wide and tall, looming over their figures. One by one, they stepped inside. Yu Zhong followed, his cautious step was ignored. Instead, they led him through, and before long, he was face to face with a being, a Dragon so enormous that his tall form was only as big as his eye.</p><p>The seemingly know-it-all eye studied him, head to toe, looking right through his body, through his heart and his very soul. A breath of hot air hit his face, surprising him.</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“We saw it, he’s the one.”</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“A different reality?”</p><p>“What does that even mean?”</p><p>Their demanding voice tripped over each other, making it hard for Yu Zhong to follow. “What happened here?”</p><p>“Are you really the Black Dragon from this world?” the red one asked.</p><p>“I am the Black Dragon, yes. But I’m not sure what it is that you ask. From this world? What does that even mean?”</p><p>“The Guardian Dragon said that you came from a different world, different reality. Is that true?”</p><p>“Maybe?” Yu Zhong rebutted indifferently, not knowing it himself.</p><p>“Please answer the question truthfully,” Estes requested, ever so patiently.</p><p>Yu Zhong contemplated it for a second, “I was in a different place, trying to teleport somewhere. Someone interrupted, I may be sucked in some void, I saw a light, and I landed in the middle of your fight. You brought me here, without even introducing yourself. End of story.”</p><p>“So it’s true, you came from a different world, then. And we’re really sorry. Where is my manner,” the red one spoke, “My name is Valir, the Draconic Flame. I think you know Estes already. Our two ladies, the blue one is Kimmy of the Frost Wing, and Masha the Dragon Armor. And the silent one is Ling, the Night Shade.”</p><p>“Ling?” Yu Zhong faltered, “You are Ling? From Cadia Riverlands?”</p><p>“You heard of me?” the Night Shade wondered, he kept his track well, not many people know of his existence. And he would like to keep it that way.</p><p>“Oh, like you don’t know it.” </p><p>“I heard of the Black Dragon, a myth among Cadia Riverlands’ people. The Black Dragon that save the world. That’s how I recognized you, and convince them to bring you here.” He elaborated, a frown on his face, “But, maybe that’s a mistake. How did you know me?”</p><p>“We fought.” Yu Zhong shrugged, he looked at his rugged reflection on the Guardian Dragon’s eye.</p><p>“We fought?” The Night Shade pressed, “Why?”</p><p>“Different perspective. But, that world is, well … different.” Yu Zhong looked around, noticing their guarded expressions.</p><p>“Can we trust you?” The Draconic Flame said, fire licked his fingertips.</p><p>“Sure,” Yu Zhong smiled, looking over them carefully. He noticed that the Guardian Dragon have retreated. “You said I saved you, what’s the problem then?”</p><p>“Why did we fought? What different perceptive do we have?”</p><p>Yu Zhong sighed, shoulder slumped, “The you from my world, yes. But, not with you, in this world, right? Are you always this judgmental?”</p><p>“We are being cautious.”</p><p>“Of me?” Yu Zhong pointed his index finger at himself, eyes roamed over their surrounding forms. “There are five of you, and a Guardian Dragon hiding somewhere. What can I do against you, huh?”</p><p>“We just saw you fight against Saber and Venom, and you claimed that you are the Black Dragon,” the Frost Wing informed, her gun pointed downward, but her finger was on the trigger.</p><p>“Oh, yes. Do you like the mess I made?” his smirked set their fear free. “This might seem unlikely, but I’m on your side. So –”</p><p>They opened fire.</p><p>Yu Zhong unflinchingly stood his ground. “Can you not?”</p><p>That only earned him more icy energy blasts. They stung horribly from such a short distance. Yu Zhong growled slowly stepped forward, intended to grab the offending weapon and crush it to pieces. But, a bursting flame hit him square in the chest. </p><p>“I said,” Yu Zhong thundered, anger bubbling inside his chest, “I’m on your side!”</p><p>“Stop it, all of you. He didn’t do anything to harm us, please stop it already.” The Rattan Dragon interrupted, his green magic healed any small damage that grazed Yu Zhong’s skin.</p><p>Yu Zhong quelled his urged to attack back, and finally, the Dragon Tamers stopped their useless attack. “At least someone can be civil. Besides, you should have gone for the head.” He tilted his head, tempting them.</p><p>“So, what’s your plan now? Can you go back to your own world?”</p><p>“I don’t even know how I ended up here, much less how I can get back.” Yu Zhong answered carelessly, before he remembered the light, “Ah, yes … the light.”</p><p>“Hm? What light?” the Draconic Flame inquired, curious.</p><p>“In the void, I saw a light, I just thought that I should be somewhere else, and the next thing I know, I am in the middle of that chaos.”</p><p>The five of them stayed silent, eyed each other, as if they could telepath. </p><p>“Could it be the Magic Cube?”</p><p>“That word again,” Yu Zhong tapped his foot, growing impatient, “What is this Magic Cube anyway?”</p><p>“Just like the name suggest, Magic Cube. Supposedly, any wishes will come true if you really want it.” </p><p>“Wonderful,” Yu Zhong said, holding out a hand expectantly to the Draconic Flame, “You will give me this Magic Cube then, so I can get back to my own world.”</p><p>His proclamation made everyone in the cave looked exceedingly tense. </p><p>“Absolutely not,” the Frost Wing asserted vehemently, aiming her weapon at his head. </p><p>Yu Zhong’s smile dropped at the abrupt hostility. Again. Glaring to the fake dragons surrounding him, the Black Dragon spoke slowly, his eyes flaring up in fiery red. </p><p>“Oh, yes – you will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>